Jump Festa 2016: Yuto vs. Jack Atlas
Yuto vs. Jack Atlas was a scripted Duel that took place during the Jump Festa 2016. Manpei Takagi and Takanori Hoshino reprised their roles as Yuto and Jack Atlas, respectively. Synopsis Featured Duel: Yuto vs. Jack Atlas '''Turn 1: Jack' Jack Normal Summons "Red Sprinter" (1700/1200). Jack activates the effect of "Red Sprinter" When this card is Normal or Special Summoned while Jack control no other monsters: Jack can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower Fiend-type Tuner from your hand or graveyard. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Red Resonator" Targeting "Red Sprinter" gaining 1700 Life Points. (Jack: 4000 → 5700). Jack tunes "Red Resonator" with "Red Sprinter" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000). Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuto Yuto activates "Phantom Knights' Spear". Yuto Normal Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak" (800/1000). Since Yuto controls a "Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" (200/1200) from his hand. he overlays "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots" to Xyz Summon "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Yuto activates the effect of "Break Sword", detaching an Overlay unit to target 1 card he controls and 1 card Jack controls and destroy them. He detaches "Ancient Cloak" to target and destroy his "Break Sword" and Jack's "Red Wyvern". Since "Break Sword" was destroyed, Yuto Special Summon 2 "Phantom Knights" monsters from his graveyard with the same level and increase their levels by 1. He Special Summons "Ancient Cloak" (800/1000) and "Silent Boots" (200/1200) and increases their levels from 3 to 4. Yuto overlays "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Dark Rebellion" attacks Jack directly (Jack: 5700 → 3200). Yuto sets 1 card. Turn 3: Jack Since Yuto controls at least 1 monster and Jack controls none, Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" (2000/2400) from his hand, but its ATK and DEF are halved (2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). Jack Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (1300/300). Jack tunes "Dark Resonator" and "Vice Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000). Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", destroying as many Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to its own except itself, but Yuto activates "Phantom Knights' Sword", targeting "Dark Rebellion". Due to its effect, "Dark Rebellion" gains 800 ATK, also if it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, "Phantom Knights Sword" destroys itself. "Phantom Knights Sword" destroys itself to prevent the destruction of "Dark Rebellion". "Scarlight" attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion" (Yuto: 4000 → 3500). Jack sets 1 card. Turn 4: Yuto Yuto activates the effect of "Phantom Knights Sword" in his Graveyard, banishing it to target a "Phantom Knights" monster in his Graveyard and Special Summoning it, so long as it is banished when it leaves the field. He Special Summons "Ancient Cloak" (800/1200). Since he controls a "Phantom Knights" monster, Yuto Special Summons a second copy of "Silent Boots" (200/1200) from his hand. Yuto Normal Summons "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" (1500/500). Yuto activates the effect of "Ancient Cloak", switching it to Defense Position to target a DARK monster he controls and increasing its ATK by 800. He targets "Cloven Helm" (1500 → 2300/500). Yuto Overlays "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots" to Xyz Summon a second copy of "Break Sword". Yuto activates the effect of "Break Sword", targeting "Phantom Knights' Spear" and "Scarlight", but Jack activates "Red Cocoon", targeting "Scarlight" and equipping it to it. "Phantom Knights' Spear" and "Scarlight" are both destroyed. Yuto activates the effect of "Cloven Helm", increasing its ATK by 500 since a "Phantom Knights" was sent to the Graveyard (2300 → 2800/500). "Cloven Helm" attacks Jack directly (Jack 3200 → 400). "Break Sword" attacks Jack directly, but Jack activates "King's Consonance", negating the direct attack, then allowing Jack to banish 1 Tuner and any number of non-Tuners from his Graveyard whose total levels equal 8 or less in order to Special Summon a Synchro monster from his Extra Deck whose level equals to total levels of the banished monsters, with the Special Summon being treated as a Synchro Summon. Jack banishes "Red Wyvern" and "Red Resonator" from his graveyard to Synchro Summon "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Yuto sets 1 card. During the End Phase, Jack activates the effect of "Red Cocoon", which Special Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard. Jack summons "Scarlight" from his Graveyard, which is treated as "Red Dragon Archfiend" while on the Field or in the Graveyard. Turn 5: Jack Jack activates "Megamorph" and equips it to "Scarlight", doubling its ATK since Jack has less Life Points than Yuto (3000 → 6000/2000). "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Break Sword", but Yuto activates "Phantom Knights' Wing", targeting "Break Sword", increasing its ATK by 500 (2000 → 2500/1000) and preventing its destruction once. "Break Sword" is not destroyed (Yuto: 3500 → 3000). "Scarlight" attacks "Break Sword" (Yuto: 3000 → 0). Video *Youtube - [Yu-Gi-Oh! Yuto VS Jack Atlas] Featured cards (in order of appearance) Cards are listed in order of appearance. Cards in italics debuted here prior to an anime or manga appearance. Cards in bold have never been used by the character in any canon series. Notes Category:Scripted Duels